


A Prince Doesn't Cry

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Touching, Painful Sex, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: The day had started out so wonderfully.Everyone smiling and laughing as they prepared for the holidays...Then it happened...And a wonderful day, turned into a horrific nightmare.And all he could do... Was try not cry.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Prince Doesn't Cry

Roman's smile beamed as he sat with everyone by the fire place, listening as they chattered away, slowly sipping a steaming cup of hot chocolate Patton had offered him earlier.

They'd just finished decorating the tree and were taking some time to relax as they discussed what to do next.

But he slowly started losing focus when he suddenly felt a bit woozy, his vision beginning to tunnel, and the chatter around him becoming distorted,

"Ro...?"

A soft voice called out, a gentle hand shaking his shoulder lightly, before everything went black.  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

  
When Roman next awoke, he shivered, looking down, and gasping when he noticed his clothes had been removed; the only piece of material still covering him was his boxers.

He winced as he realized this meant someone had unwrapped his chest; his medium sized breasts exposed to the cold air, multi-colored bruises littering his sides and chest from binding unsafely with ace bandages,

"You need to take better care of yourself, Ro. It's not safe to bind the way you have been."

Roman jumped at the unexpected voice, but quickly relaxed once he realized it was just Patton,

"Pat!"

He called out in relief, believing Patton would help him understand what had just happened.

His cheeks down to his neck flushed a deep pink however when he suddenly remembered he was naked and just how exposed his body was to the other; who seemed to be running his gaze up and down his nude form with far more interest than Roman could say he was comfortable with, laughing nervously as he stammered out,

"C-can you help untie me...? I-I-I don't kn-know what happened?!! M-maybe one of the D-Dark Sides decided to play a p-prank on me..."

Roman's voice slowly trailed off as he watched Patton's soft expression morph into amusement, a cruel smirk crossing his lips, a low chuckle earily escaping his mouth as he approached him like he was some kind of prey.

Patton then reached out to stroke his hair, running his fingers through the soft brown locks a couple times gently, and smiling down at him,

"Oh... Lovely, naive Roman. The Dark Sides had nothing to with this..."

Patton cooed in a syrupy sweet tone, before it was quickly replaced with a cold, uncaring expression; his smile completely disappearing, and becoming a scowl as his fingers roughly tangled into Roman's hair, pulling until his scalp began burning with pain, before forcefully yanking his head back by the same strands, and forcing him to look at him as he spoke in that syrupy sweet tone once more, 

"No. It was me, my sweet prince. I just couldn't resist anymore. You look so gorgeous when your smiling and relaxed, but I wouldn't mind making you scream either."

Roman stared back at Patton with wide, horror filled eyes, stammering out heartbrokenly,

"Wh-what are y-you g-g-going to do t-to me...?"

Patton smirked and bounced excitedly, clapping as he exclaimed with an eagerness that put Roman extremely on edge,

"Well, first my dear prince. I'm going to get rid of these."

Roman panicked when Patton pulled out a pair of scissors, a manic grin crossing his face as he brought them towards his crotch, about to snip away the material, when he instinctively tried to kick to protect himself; getting nicked by the sharp edge of the blade as a result.

He winced as pain spiked up his leg, Patton frowning, and quickly snipping the material away before scolding,

"That was very careless, Ro. But we need to clean up your wound so it doesn't get infected."

Patton let the freshly snipped material fall away from Roman's thin hips before leaning down to gently lap at wound with his tongue.

Roman squeaked, thinking Patton meant he was going to grab a rag or something similar to clean his wound; wincing at the slight sting his wound emitted as he continued to lap at the cut.

A moment later, Patton pulled away, his lips stained with bits of dried blood, beginning to run his fingers over Roman's pale thighs with a feather light touch,

"Such clear, pretty skin..."

Patton murmered, causing Roman to shudder in discomfort, squirming at the slight tingling sensation he felt as the other's fingers lightly caressed his skin.

He let out a soft gasp when he felt Patton's fingers glide over his breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze, and whimpering as he began pinching the sensitive buds between his pointer finger and thumb, quietly chuckling at the little noises he tried to hold back,

"So sensitive..." 

Patton taunted, leaning down to teasingly kitten lick each of the hardening buds, and watching in delight as Roman began squirming at the pleasurable sensation.  
He then grazed his teeth over the same area, chuckling as Roman's squirming quickly turned to mild thrashing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears gathering in them, starting to feel majorly dysphoric as Patton continued to assault his breasts, pleading anxiously,

"P-Pat... P-pl-plea-"

His pleading was cut short however as he let out a startled cry, feeling Patton's excited bulge throbbing as he rutted against his thigh, squeaking out,

"P-Pat!"

Patton smirked down at him, tone turning syrupy sweet once more as he cooed out,

"Yes, my sweet prince?"

Roman's wide eyed gaze darted uneasily to the large bulge straining against the front of Patton's khakis, cheeks turning beet red before stammering out frantically,

"I-I-I d-don't w-want this!"

Patton's smirk didn't fade as he leaned in close to whisper directly into Roman's ear, 

"I don't care what you want, my prince. I'll do as I please with you, whether you like it or not. The level of pain or pleasure you experience during our 'fun' depends on how well you cooperate."

Roman swore his heart stopped, his blood running cold, and panic swelling heavily in his chest, trying to hold back the river of tears that wanted to endlessly pour down his cheeks.

Patton simply hummed when he got no verbal response, standing, and starting to remove his clothes; smirking as his large cock sprang up to rest against his chubby stomach.

Roman's eyes widened in absolute terror at the size of Patton's cock, wincing when he noticed pre-cum starting to leak from the swollen tip.

He let out another startled cry as Patton roughly spread his legs without warning, leaning down to inspect his most private area,

"Are you a virgin, Ro?"

Patton asked bluntly, concentrating as he inspected Roman's vaginal opening closley, noticing it looked like he had never touched himself, let alone had anything inside him.

Roman flushed a deep red at Patton's question, unable to form a response besides a pained whimper as a dry finger forcefully pushed past his opening, causing pain to erupt throught his lower half.

Patton showed no remorse however, continuing to push his finger into the tight opening until he was suddenly met with resistance.

He tried to break what he assumed was Roman's hymen, but it refused to budge as he repeatedly tried to push past the extra layer of skin.

Roman whimpered as horrible pain erupted throughout his lower half, noticing how irritated Patton was becoming with each passing second, wincing when he roughly pulled his finger out, a small amount of blood staining his fingertip.

Patton frowned, a clearly irritated look on his face as he pushed Roman's legs roughly to his chest, before stretching him open much less carefully, and noticing a thick layer of skin blocking his opening.

Roman bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, the pain between his legs causing his head to spin,

"P-Pat...! P-please don't!"

Roman begged as Patton pushed against the thick layer of skin once more, sending waves of pain through his lower half once again that caused him to bite his lip even harder to avoid crying out in distress.

"Why won't it break?"

Patton asked with a deep frown, glaring at Roman as if he was at fault.

Roman let out a shuddery breath, trying to keep his tone from quivering as he stammered out,

"It's c-called a... S-se-septate hymen... The skin o-of the h-hymen is th-thicker, a-and u-usually requires s-surgery to r-re-remove..."

Patton tilted his head curiously as if thinking, before his manic grin returned, and he began speaking,

"Is that so? I guess I just need something stronger to break it then."

Roman looked confused, but Patton only smirked, lining his cock up with his not nearly stretched enough opening, and chuckling as the other's eyes filled with fear,

"P-P-P-Pat...! Pl-pl-plEASE---ARRRGH!!!"

Roman screamed himself hoarse as Patton thrust into him, already stretching him painfully, and causing him to almost black out as his large cock tore through the thick membrane of his hymen, sending the worst, most agonizing pain he'd ever felt in his life throughout his entire body.

Tears stung his eyes as Patton gasped at the sheer amount of blood coming from his most intimate area, but started to thrust into him nonetheless, using the fresh blood as lubricant to ease his movements.

Roman only let out pained mewls, refusing to let his tears fall no matter how rough Patton was, or how badly his crotch burned with white hot pain.

Patton made no attempt to slow his thrusts or be gentler as Roman thrashed aggressively from the pain, instead thrusting as quickly and harshly as he could, surprised at just how tight he still was despite his brutal assault,

"Your cunt is so warm and wet, my sweet Prince. It's hugging my cock so tightly, I can feel every little twitch and movement. You must be so sore right now with how much blood you lost from me just tearing your hymen. You poor baby, it's been broken now though, so you won't have to worry about that anymore for next time."

The tears finally slipped down Roman's cheeks, now knowing this wouldn't be the last time he was used and abused like this. 

Everything hurt, and as Patton's thrusts started to become sloppier, he screamed out Roman's name in pleasure, painting his insides white, before slipping out of his used body, and looking down at the damage.

Roman's legs twitched, bloody cum oozing from his used cunt, small cracks from tearing surrounded his opening; his chest heaving as he sobbed brokenly, glassy eyes squeezed shut, willing the burning hot pain between his legs to vanish.

Patton simply hummed, noting Roman wouldn't die from his wounds, but would be extremely sore and immobile for quite some time; listening to his quiet sobs and whimpers of pain for a few more minutes before deciding to go take a shower.

Leaving Roman alone tied up naked, shivering, and covered in his drying bodily fluids.


End file.
